In today's communications systems, media recording is controlled and access to recorded content is managed by a call recording system. Today's call recording systems typically use a centralized database that collects metadata information about the call recording. The metadata may include a call participants' identity, a call duration, a subject, attributes of the call, and additional keywords that can be derived from processing of the call recording.
One of the problems with the current call recording systems is that a disgruntled employee or administrator who has privileged access to the call recording system can potentially alter the content of the call recordings and can also delete the call recordings without necessarily leaving any trace of the incident.